


so get out of my head

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, rarepair hell once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: becoming acquaintances and friends and perhaps something more, the correct and incorrect ways to go about it





	so get out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly i've been out of the fire emblem loop for a while, but i'm back! sort of! and of course i'm making rarepair content, because who do you think i am
> 
> anyways have this chromqu slow burn fic thats been sitting in my brain for a while now. hopefully now that my writings improved a lil more i can do this idea justice?

To say that Lon'qu was unapproachable would be an understatement.

Of course, Chrom would sound like a hypocrite if he were to complain about that to anyone but Robin. He had been made painfully aware of the fact that he had a "really scary resting face; seriously,  _ smile _ ," but even that couldn't compare to Lon'qu's completely closed-off attitude.

(Belatedly, Chrom wonders whether or not one of Lissa's pranks would get the almost unnaturally stoic swordsman to crack a grin - but no, a frog down his shirt might end tragically for the frog, and possibly for Chrom himself.)

An elbow jabs (not unkindly) into Chrom's ribs and he stumbles in surprise.

"Robin," he wheezes, righting himself and shooting a weak grin at the tactician next to him. "Unlike you to hang around the back of the group. What do you need?"

"I could say the same for you, Mister Exalt-To-Be. What do  _ you _ need? You've been out of it ever since we left Regna Ferox."

Chrom grimaces. Granted, Robin  _ was _ the Shepherds' tactician, so she was more observant than most, but Chrom couldn't say he fancied the idea of any other Shepherd reading him like a book so easily.

"I suppose...I have been feeling rather disgruntled lately. Maybe it's the weather changes, but…"

Robin raises an eyebrow in encouragement. "But?"

" _ But _ ."

Sighing, Chrom surveys their surroundings before deeming it safe enough for Robin to come closer.

"But...remember when I started trying to get to know all the new recruits? And it went well at first, except it's...stuck now."

"Stuck? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Chrom coughs gently into his fist and tilts his head forwards, praying that whatever amount of subtlety he possesses won't fail him now. Curious, Robin follows the invisible path with her eyes, and Chrom watches her eyebrows inch slowly upwards as she looks past all the Shepherds to land on Lon'qu.

" _ Really _ ?" she giggles. "I know I told you to be more approachable, but - oh gods, did you try to be buddy-buddy with  _ Lon'qu _ ?"

"I did  _ not _ ," Chrom whispers heatedly, but his face flushes despite himself because he suddenly remembers slinging an arm around Lon'qu's shoulders one day and receiving a glare sharp enough to cut through steel. "...Okay, maybe I did."

Robin looks like she's going to burst a lung from all the laughter that she's holding in.

Chrom dearly hopes that the ground will open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

"S-Sorry," Robin continues, not looking the least bit sorry. "But did you really think that that was a good idea? Have you seen the way he interacts with others?"

"I've been told I'm terribly dense at times; I suppose that must be true, given how you're reacting right now. But tell me, since  _ you're _ so knowledgeable, how would you handle this?"

Robin's eyes gleam, and Chrom starts thinking that, just maybe, that wasn't such a good idea.

(He makes a mental note to never challenge Robin's prowess in a subject ever again, unless he wanted a good kicking in his private areas.)

"Actually," he backtracks as quickly as he can, "why don't you tell me this later? After we've set up camp for the night. You'll have more than enough time to chew me out, I promise."

"Chew you out? You make me sound so mean, c'mon."

Robin laughs, giving Chrom another friendly jab, and yells "see you later!" over her shoulder as she weaves her way to the front of the marching line.

Chrom just watches her go, mild fear and anticipation building in his gut. It can't be that bad, right? Even given how dense Robin claims that he is, he  _ has _ managed to assist Emmeryn in her royal duties up to now. He's got to have some sort of skill when it comes to dealing with people.

_ Right? _

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols aaAAA


End file.
